


Disillusioned

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Ladybug, Ladybug episode spoilers, Oneshot, Salt, alya is logical for once, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Just when Alya thought her detective skills had failed in proving Marinette’s innocence, there’s a break in the case.





	Disillusioned

Alya didn’t understand why somebody would hurt Lila to frame Marinette. 

Obviously, there was the clear fact that Marinette did not approve of Lila, despite the other girl having shown nothing but kindness toward her and everyone else. If somebody wanted to ruin Marinette, like, say, Chloé, it would be easy to set something up to appear as though Marinette were harassing Lila. Alya didn’t honestly believe Marinette has a malicious bone in her body, and she still doesn’t, but something wasn’t adding up. 

That is, until Alya saw the necklace Lila claimed Marinette had stolen from her fell out of Marinette’s locker. 

She couldn’t see it at first, she only heard the clank of metal on the ground, even if the sound was suspiciously light. Curious and anxious, having dug up nothing on who could have framed Marinette, Alya peered around the crowd to get a better look at the pilfered object. Initially, all she saw was the gold of the chain. Looking closer, her mouth dropped when the pendant came into view, swooping down into a curve. She had to restrain from screaming when the pendant idly spun, revealing the orange and white of a fox’s tail. 

That necklace couldn’t be real. 

_Right?_

Suddenly, everything Lila had ever told her crashed down in her mind, the foundations of a grand tower cracking under its own weight. 

Ladybug’s best friend?_ Crash._ She ran the LadyBlog, for crying out loud, she could have interviewed the hero herself. 

Jagged Stone’s kitten?_ Boom._ To her knowledge, he’d only ever had Fang, and—wait! Marinette designed for him, she could have just asked her!

Accompanying Prince Ali in charity endeavors? _Smash._ Even though she was dating Juleka now, wasn’t Rose still in contact with the prince?

Famous publishers. Movie stars. Hell, Lila had even promised her boyfriend a label with a giant record company! There was no way a person seemingly as ordinary as Lila knew all those people. 

Alya had worked with Ladybug before, and never once had she mentioned this “best friend” of hers. 

Alya knew that Ladybug never let the supporting heroes keep the Miraculous. 

And Alya knew Lila wasn’t the wielder of the Fox. 

__

She owed Marinette the biggest apology.

**Author's Note:**

> My requests are always open on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulously-frenzied<tumblr</a)! I love hearing from you :)


End file.
